Comrade of Steel
by levelxtremedude
Summary: Jor-El miscalculates Krypton's destruction and sends baby Kal-El to earth early. 10 years go by and Jor-El has a second son, now the second son must wear the mantle of the house of El to face the rising power of the Soviet Union and stop a new war from arising. Based on the Red Son Comic
1. Prologue

**Summary: Jor-El miscalculates Krypton's destruction and sends baby Kal-El to earth early. 10 years go by and Jor-El has a second son, now the second son must wear the mantle of the house of El to face the rising power of the Soviet Union and stop a new war from arising.**

**A disclaimer: I don't own Superman DC and Warner Brothers do**

* * *

Prologue

Distant Space

Krypton a distant planet which orbits a red sun. Before its destruction, it was home to a great civilization which boasted advanced science and technology. Kryptonians made use of their advanced science to create a world where scientific inventions and research influenced much of daily life. Robots and computers were used for many tasks on Krypton, even for determining what career paths young boys and girls would take as they grew up. Scientific and technological research are highly valued on Krypton, with the ruling body of Krypton named the "Science Council."

The terrain of this Krypton was bright and vivid, featuring such landmarks as the Scarlet Jungle, the Gold Volcano, and the Jewel Mountains. The Scarlet Jungle in particular contained many strange beasts and plants, such as a species of giant mole that could eat through metal. There were two consecutive capital cities on Krypton: Kandor and Kryptonopolis. The city of Kandor was shrunk by the evil android Brainiac and taken away; Kryptonopolis became the new capital of Krypton.

Brainiac defected and betrayed Krypton after capturing Kandor from all the confusion and fuss about its destruction predicted by a young scientist named Jor-El, it was he who saw the planet's destruction from its unstable core. However, he miscalculated and it cost him greatly not only his reputation but his own flesh and blood.

He sent his only son Kal-El as a newborn to earth, 300 million light years away, 10 years has gone by and his wife Lara conceived him a second natural born son, and he called him Kor-El, the young lad was almost the spitting image of his mother save for the mouth, nose, and ears.

Now Jor-El was before the Science Council, with news of Krypton's doom, he has done the calculation, he checked them, re-checked and re-checked again the calculation and this time he was sure that Krypton was doomed.

"Jor-El enough with your nonsense!" cried Sul-Van as he sat in his chair, rubbing his temples, "You can't just admit that you were wrong the first time, give it up before you lose all that you have! You already lost your son, my grandson Kal-El!"

The House of El was one of the noble ruling families of the planet, Krypton. The name El translates in Kryptonian to "of the star". The family line extends back thousands of years, to a time when the tribes of Kryptonians still waged war against one another across the continent, now it was the laughing stalk of the century.

"This time I am sure that it is doomed!" He cried out holding in his hands the documents of his research, "The last time I went over the calculation was when the last tremor occurred when your beloved Brainiac defected…"

"And how long ago was that Jor-El? 10 moons ago!" Rozan shouted, "The problem is not the planet about to be destroyed Jor-El, it's your ego! It's the size of Argus, for Rao sake, let it go man before you ruin yourself again."

The members of the of the High Council are as it follows Rozan as the council's head, Tyr-Us the second in command, his brother Zor-El, sadly though he and his wife was captured with the capital of Kandor, now Jor-El was the one in charge of his 7 year old niece Kara Zor-El. Next was No-Ton a senior member of the council, followed by his father-in-law Saul-Van another senior member of the council.

After Sul-Van was Or-Om, Korth-Or, Gal-Eth, and finally Gil-Ex each one of the council wearing white to this meeting with their respected insignia of their houses on their chest.

"Need we need to re-mind you it took you a long time to recover Jor-El, please, do not bring this up again. We discussed and agreed that even if Krypton was about to blow Jor-El which is not likely the case, you are too obsessed with this matter, which is why we are revoking your title as a scientist." Tyr-Us said, folding his fingers into a triangle the other council members agreed, "As we stated 10 moon cycles ago, we are not evacuating the planet for some silly prediction of end the world."

Jor-El could care less about his title being revoked, he looked at each of the council members seated in the high chairs, when he reached is father-in-law all that he saw was sorrow.

"You doomed us all…" he said quietly,suddenly a tremor was felt mightier than the last of 10 years ago. The room, shook to its foundation causing pillars to break from its position falling to the ground.

Jor-El took cover underneath a nearby table as the councilmen did the same, the tremor was powerful as it splits the room in two, cracks were formed around the building and everywhere else and panic was in the streets as people tried to head for shelter.

When it was over Jor-El came out of his hiding place, he looked at the damage done and to the Council, "Still think I'm crazy?"

He said, crossing his arms, Tyr-Us spoke, "A mere tremor Jor-El, a mere tremor."

The nobleman of the house of El was about to say something else when a blast was heard, the guards posted were shot, by energy beams and through the smoke as the nobleman of El and Council watched walked several dark figures from the dust of the cloud.

Military officers wearing art like pieces on the side that run up the back of the suit and down passed the waist and down the top half of the legs and forming a sort of belt across the mid-drift. A cape attached around the neck and runs down to the ground, sometimes of the same color which in this case was black.

Jor-El recognized the symbol of one, "Zod…"

"This Council has been disbanded!" He said

"On whose authority?" Gil-Ex Demanded"

"Mine." He raised his rifle shooting him in the chest, immediately he died after impact, "The rest of you will be tried and punished according."

He signaled for his lieutenant to take them.

Jor-El confronted him, "What are you doing Zod! This is madness!"

"What I should have done years ago." He responded, "These lawmakers with their endless debates have led Krypton to ruin! Jor-El we can forgive the fact that you miscalculated the first time, but this time is different."

Jor-El was in shock, "If your forces prevail Zod then what? You'll be the leader of nothing!"

"Then join me Jor-El." He placed a hand on his shoulder, "Help me save our race and we'll start a new. We'll sever the degenerated bloodlines that led us to this state."

"Don't do it Jor-El!" Cried Sul-Van, "If you join him there will be nothing left of your dignity, walk away from this."

Jor-El shook his head, "Then who would be the one to decide to which bloodlines will survive, you?"

Zod gave him a skeptical look, "Don't do this Jor-EL, I do not want for us to become enemies, that is the last I want to do."

"Zod you have abandoned the principles that bound us together. You raised the sword against your own kind! I cannot follow a man who does that, I'm sorry old friend, but I cannot." Jor-El took his former friend's hand off his shoulder, "I will remember the man you once were not this monster standing in front of me."

With that, he left, leaving a stunned Zod behind, arms were raised against Jor-El, nevertheless the General stopped them, "Let him go. We have other business to attend to."

Once out of the council building Jor-El quickly hopped onto his hover bike and raced home to his wife, son and niece. As he sped home another tremor was felt stronger than the last, he dodged oncoming building parts, zigzagging, jumping over sinkholes.

He sighed in defeat, "Krypton has surely seen, it's last sunrise. I must do now what I did 10 cycles ago."

Finally, after much evasive dodging he made it home, he quickly ran inside to the living room, as he called out to his wife, "Lara!"

"Over here Jor-El!"

He turned to see his wife under the table with their niece in her arms as well as their son Kor-El, he rushed over to them taking Kara in his arms.

"Lara it's time, we cannot hold them here much longer, the tremors are getting worse by the hour."

Lara had to tears in her eyes, she remained strong for the sake of Kara, she was already frightened from the tremors. Quickly Jor-El punched in a few codes from a panel and behold, two rockets emerged from the ground of the living room. He opened two windows putting the same coordinates for the two Kryptonians.

He placed young Kara into one rocket that was her size and Lara placed baby Kor-El in the other. Lara took off her blue necklace that had the symbol of El, she placed it around young Kor-El's neck, Kara looked apprehensive as she looked between her aunt and her uncle.

"Uncle Jor-El…" she squeaked, he rubbed her head

"It's alright Kara, where you are going you will be safe." He said, "Now sleep…"

He took a device out and placed it in her eyes, immediately Kara eyes were heavy with drowsiness and soon she was asleep. Lara did the same to Kor-El, she looked at her husband, "They will kill them…"

"No, Lara they will be like gods to them." He said

"I can't do it Jor-El, we lost Kal-El the same way, isn't there another?" She went to her husband embracing him.

He embraced her with his free arm, for his other arm was on the control as he said, "Lara, Krypton is doomed we cannot wait any longer."

She nodded with tears streaming down her face as Jor-El punched in the codes and the two rockets sped across the sky and away from view. From the moment they disappeared from sight, another tremor was felt and an explosion was heard.

"This one will be the last one…" Jor-El said, holding his wife as they looked into the horizon as volcanic eruption emerged from the ground. Soon enough their house began to fall apart, as eruption after another eruption was seen inching its way to their location.

"Looks like you were right Jor-El, this is end." She said sadly, they watched as the eruption consumed a city.

"I wish I wasn't Lara, I wish I wasn't." he said

"Make the world a better place than ours my little stars."

They watched as pillars of fire came up one after another, taking everything within its path to oblivion, Jor-El and Lara looked into each others eyes one last time, and closed the gap between them as the fire consumed them both.

From space, a molten red core could be seen if anyone was watching, the two rockets that held Kara and Kor-El flew over the planet, if anyone could see what was happening, volcanic eruption spewed out of the planet, with gases and more fire.

The rockets shot upward and was covered in the smoke of the planet, they managed blast through as the secondary booster kick in freeing them from the planet's explosion. Debris chased after them as a warp tunnel opened with some of its green radioactive rocks going through with them as well, as quickly it opened, it closed.

* * *

**LXD: Hello and welcome readers to my first Superman Fan-Fiction, this the prologue thus far. I have to admit some things first if you're not too familiar with me, I suggest you read my bio after this to get a sense on how I do Fan-fiction. Second, I'm huge fan of Superman and ever since I watched the Superman movie played by Christopher Reeves, that did it for me. On that note, Comment, rate, subscribe…till then ^^**


	2. Welcome to Earth Part 1

Chapter 1: Welcome to Earth Part 1

The warp portal opened and the two rockets emerged from it as well as the debris from the ruins of Krypton. The ships were flying fast passing the moon, quickly inching its way to the earth as Kor-El's and Kara Zor-El rockets super-heated from the friction of the air of the earth, the sun shone brightly in their pods.

Satellites that orbited the earth rotated, soon rotated around the Western Hemisphere looking directly at the earth. When one of the planets debris came close enough to Kara's ship it crashed into the right engine causing it to lose the right thruster, what happened next was unexpected as the satellite crashes into the body of the ship and sends it spiraling out of control, plummeting to the earth at great speed. On the other hand, Kor-El's ship descends rapidly as well, with everything intact that is.

* * *

Smallville, Kansas, United States

It was nighttime, when a field truck happened through a road, a young couple enjoyed taking night strolls like these when the day was done. It was so peaceful, undisturbed by nothing, the sound of crickets in the night was heard chirping the night away and the radio of the truck was set too low with music playing.

Though their night, would be soon interrupted when a super-heated rocket came by and zoomed passed them in front. The driver applied the brakes, as he spun the steering wheel of his vehicle to spin with the trunk forward and the engine facing opposite the way they were going.

The ship soon landed by a nearby pond and hovered over the bank of it. It floated in midair as the thrusters shifted to have it land, the heat from it was intense that it evaporated the pond completely as it settle down to the ground.

The couple could not believe their eyes as the intense steam from the water, rolled over them. The two of them unbuckled themselves from the truck to investigate the scene.

"Sweet Christmas, what was that?" The man said with a flashlight in hand.

The young couple walked into the fog scanning the area to find out what that flying object was. They walked a few yards approximating where the rocket has landed, the woman's attention was drawn by an object blinking, and she went towards it.

The steam caused the man to cough as he searched or his companion, "Martha? Martha where are you?"

Martha continued to walk within the fog of the former pond, she was careful crossing over little bumps due to the thickness of the fog. When she neared the bank, she gasped in awe as she saw ship of some sort. It was not anything that she has ever seen before; the body was white with a tinted glass over the center, and three thrusters in the back.

She drew near it and was about to touch when suddenly it hissed and opened. Curiosity got the better of her as she drew in closer to see what was inside. A million thoughts raced through her head, would be anything inside of this strange vessel? Where did it come from? How did it get here? Was this another United States top-secret project?

As she got closer to the vessel, what she saw astonished her, for within the vessel was a baby boy. The baby she noticed almost look feminine, almost, save for a few features. She noticed the clothing on the baby it was silver with a gray top of its neck as well as a blue necklace, he had a curl on his front head and the sea blue eyes, and in the center of his chest was an S.

Soon her companion found her, "Martha! Martha!"

"Shush! You'll wake him." She said walking towards him; the man dropped the flashlight as he saw Martha with a girl in her arms with her head lying on her shoulder for comfort. The man was taken aback as she passed him by.

"Slow down there Martha! What are you doing?" He asked, he raced to her stooping her mid-way, "Put that thing back, we don't know where that thing came from!"

She gave him a look, hugging the newborn tightly "He's not a thing Johnathan, he's a baby. Who would put a baby in a space ship?"

Johnathan rubbed the back of his neck, "That's just my point could be Russian, sputnik maybe."

"Oh, really?" Martha questioned, holding the baby close to her face

"Or it could be one of ours." He said weakly shrugging, "Maybe NASA lost a kid?"

"Well, I do know this for a fact Johnathan, he needs us." She smiled as the baby began cooing happily, she passed him to Johnathan. The baby laughed as Johnathan placed his finger within his reach.

He chuckled softly, "Got a good grip, too…"

Bones then cracked and Johnathan yelped in pain, "Ow!"

Martha held back a burst of laughter as she took back the baby, she then walked away from him, "What do you think of the name Christopher?"

"Oh, no you don't. We are not keeping him!" he said, rubbing his finger

"Or Kevin…"

"Martha really!" he groaned

"Or Curt?"

Johnathan rubbed his temples, sometimes his wife can be obsessed with children, she always wanted to have kids of her own, and they both wanted children. Sadly, though Martha could not have children since she was barren, in the eyes of other women she would seem to be a disgrace. She usually had a brave face on whenever they visited their friends from Smallville when their children was around, she would just hold them as if they were her own.

When they got that was a different story, she would cry herself to sleep and pray to God for a child. They have been married for at least 12 years now and it appears to Johnathan that her prayer has been finally answered.

"I know! Why don't we use my maiden name Clark?"

He sighed, walking towards his wife and took a good look at the child, he noticed that the child was making bubble sounds. He rubbed his head with his right hand, placed his left hand on his hip, "I don't know he doesn't look like a Clark honey, more like a Corey, to me."

The baby squealed with glee at the name, Martha lips curled into a smile, "Corey it is then."

What Martha and Johnathan did not realize that the planet's debris came hurdling down directly towards them, it wasn't until Johnathan noticed a roaring sound did he turn around to notice the fireball that he pushed his wife and the child they found down to the ground. The impact flew over them and there was a great impact, so great, in fact, that a piece of it tore off and ricocheted off a rock, then to a nearby tree directly into his mouth, swallowing the green radioactive material.

The married couple did not notice this, after the meteor had struck, they looked up and making sure they were in okay condition. Johnathan turned on the ground to see his truck roof gone. So when he looked, there was a giant hole where his roof once was and further down about a mile he saw the crater.

"We…we got lucky…" He said in shock, dusting himself off

"Let's go before something else happens." Martha said worried

"Yeah, first let me get that rocket ship." He said

* * *

Somewhere over the Bermuda Triangle

Themyscira or sometimes known as known as Paradise Island is the home to eight year old Princess Diana and newborn Princess Donna and her fellow Amazons, including her mother Queen Hippolyta. It was created by the goddess' of Mount Olympus as a home for their powerful female army. Hippolyta and Antiope who were both sisters founded Themyscira.

The Amazons began their new lives, building monuments, buildings and becoming excellent warriors. For many years, they lived in a perfect society with peace, equality, and tolerance. They based their life around ancient Greek customs, wearing togas, sandals, and warrior armor much like the Greeks during 1200 BCE like armor covering their bodies, shields, and helmets. They are also consecrated to religion deeply, worshipping their goddesses and doing animal sacrifices. New life was created by the Nereides who would send infants washed up upon the shores of Paradise Island, where they were taught the ways of the Amazons and then sent back to them.

Now on this particular night, a very young princess decided to play a game with her guardians, she was at the temple of Hera, the temple measures about 164.1 ft by 61.5 ft at the stylobate level; such elongated proportions are a common feature of early Doric architecture. It has a peripteros of 6 by 16 columns. These were originally wooden and were only gradually replaced with stone ones.

The sound of a female voice could be heard echoing throughout this temple, "Princess Diana? Your highness, it is getting late, where are you?"

The voice belonged to a tall woman dressed in a short Grecian style tunic with a cuirass, warrior skirt and high laced sandals, she sounded a little exasperated.

"Any luck finding her, Alexa?" Came another female voice this from a similarly dressed woman with smooth dark skin, her hair was tied back into a ponytail. She emerged from the entrance of the temple, she carries with her a rounded shield on her back as a well a short blade on her side and a spear in one hand.

Philippus is, a high-ranking general in the Amazon ranks. She was one of Diana's teachers as well. As Captain of the Royal Guard, Philippus is also Queen Hippolyta's highest general, and most trusted advisor.

"No such luck General." She said, flustered, "I searched everywhere and still no luck finding Princess Diana."

Although born and trained in the Amazon way of fighting, Alexa was far from the usual Amazonian warrior. Preferring to plunge her brain into a book rather than a sword into a body, Alexa's knowledge is by far unsurpassed by any of the Amazon.

"She is a very sly one indeed." She said amused, she looked at her fellow Amazonian sister with a curious gaze, "Tell me Alexa, why would you search for the princess here?"

The red head Amazon shrugged, "Better to look somewhere."

"Hm…let you and I have think this thoroughly…" Philippus said, crossing her arms with a smirk, "Place yourself in the place of the princess, she's young, devoted, energetic and likes to spend time in particular places."

"Well the only place that she will be at will be…" Alexa bit her lip, smiling, "I have a suspicious idea where she might be at."

The beach of the Themyscira is one of the favorite places that an eight year old Diana loves to spend time, she loved coming down at the beaches to watch the sunrise, the sunsets and especially she loved stargazing.

Diana wore a small black top with some kind of golden armor on it and an armored black and red skirt. She also wore a small pair of silver bracelets on her wrists and silver earrings. She also leaves her navel exposed, as well wearing sandals.

Most of the times this was her only escape from being trained or schooled by her different mentors or she comes here to relax. She is a little fed up of all that repetition, weapons' training is not necessarily that interesting to a child. She is barely ten years old and all that she could think about is play.

She loved playing a lot, especially with her newborn little sister Donna and she likes spending time with her mother. She looked up at the sky and saw something bright flash across the sky, it shone brighter than most of the of stars, she was once told by Alexa that if she saw a star that flew across the sky, her wish could come true.

She smiled, closing her eyes and prayed to her gods, footsteps were behind her and she heard her name being called.

"Diana!"

She turned her head to see the General and Alexa looking at her. Alexa had a smile on her face as she said, "Wishing upon a star, again princess?"

"No, Alexa I'm only praying for a friend." She said innocently, standing up to be meant with the General, getting on one knee she looked at her straight in the eye.

"Well, it can wait for another day, your mother is worried sick about you once she found out that you were not in bed, now come." Philippus placed a hand on her shoulder leading her away from the beach.

"Are you going to tell my mother?"

"No Diana, this is between the three of us." She said

Meanwhile, in the skies above the Themyscira, the Kryptonian spaceship that was hit by both planet debris and satellite came in zooming at great speed towards the island. A faint sonic boom was heard, the two Amazonian elders stopped in their tracks, they were only a couple hundred feet from their previous location.

"Thunder?" Asked Alexa with a curious gaze

"Impossible, it never rains on Paradise Island." The general said, the three of them turned to see a fireball heading straight for the island. They gasped as it headed to the shoreline, the fireball they noticed was about to land exactly where the princess was moments ago. Miraculously the rockets secondary thrusters from the body kicked in trying to slow down the rocket, it was helping, but it still crashed, causing a shockwave throwing back the General, Alexa and Diana to the ground.

Dust shot upward, forming some type of a mushroom cloud, when the dust settled, the General groggily stood up, she dusted herself off, looking at the damage that fireball had done. She looked at Alexa, she was covering the princess with her body, she sighed in relief, she could never forgive herself if the princess was harmed and luckily Alexa did some quick thinking.

Soon the red-head Amazon, stood up coughing from the dust that was lifted up, Diana was helped to her feet as well covered in dust, then she said, "Merciful Minerva what was that?"

"I don't know, but look!" Philippus reached for her sword, inside the crater was a foreign vessel, it wasn't anything that they seen before. The General slid down the crater that was being filled slowly with water.

"Great Hera…" She said. It was a very strange vessel indeed, with her sword the dark skinned Amazon tapped the ship by the window, it hissed open as the General jumped back ready to attack anything that would come out of this strange object.

"Is there anything inside Philippus?" Alexa said, she came over holding Diana by the hand. The two were left with their mouth open as they saw the vessel.

"Oh my stars! There is something in here and looks a like a girl about the same age as Diana." Putting her sword away in its place she looked at the girl, she had strange clothing on her, the girl inside the ship was a blonde with black spandex with a golden headband around her head with a sky blue robe covering her form.

"Alexa go back to the Queen and inform her of this discovery I will join with you shortly!" She exclaimed, looking at the red head, "And tell Artemis to bring 2 dozen of our sister to take this thing back with us."

Alexa nodded, "Come along now Diana, we must make haste."

She wasted no time, both Amazons raced back to the Palace to inform the Queen of this strange event. Thoughts raced through both women's minds, what in Hera's name was that thing on the beach? Who would put a young little girl in that strange vessel? And where on earth did she come from? One thing was for certain, though, at least it wasn't the opposite sex that showed or that would of have been chaos on the island, now the only thing in mind was to to do with the child.

* * *

**LXD: Okay, hardcore Superman fans keeping it real with the Blue boy scout, that's cool I like the original to. This story was originally intended to be a Justice League Fan-fiction but after much debate with myself I decided to delete that story and I'm planning to rewrite that story completely hopefully if this story jumps starts to lead up to the Justice League I had in mind. In other news what do you think? Good, bad, comments, rate, subscription…till the next chapter **


	3. Welcome to Earth Part 2

Chapter 2: Welcome to Earth Part 2

16 years later Spring Kansas

The Kent Farm located on Hickory Lane in Smallville, Kansas currently owned by Johnathan and Martha Kent it is the oldest farm in Lowell County, and adjacent to the Smallville cemetery which was only a 20 minute walk. The Kent farm includes the following Kent house, Barn, the Storm cellar In addition, the Kent Farm also has a concrete and steel grain silo and a steel windmill.

The Kent house is a small two-floor house, there is a living room and a kitchen on the main floor. Within the second floor was three bedrooms, one belonged to the adoptive Kent son while the second belonged to Martha and Jonathan's and the last bedroom was a guest room in case if any friends of the Kent son showed up for a sleep over.

Now within the room of one of the Kents was a young teenage boy with a pillow over his head with the quilt covering half his body with his arms on the pillow blocking any light from coming in to hit his eyes, he snored loudly as a door creaked opened to reveal mid-aged Martha Kent at the door with her arms crossed.

She looked at her son's room, it was very neat and tidy save for a bunch of clothes that on the ground, she sighed, "When will he stop laying his clothes on the floor?"

She looked at the clock it was 7:10 am, he was going to be late for the bus again, "Corey wake up, you're going to be late!"

Her response was snore from her son, 'I hate to be sneaky, but…' She walked up to him and took the pillow from his head letting his arms slump to the bed. She leaned in his ears.

"Corey I made your favorite breakfast; pancakes with…" That's as far as she got when a rushing wind was heard, by the time she got up, Mrs. Kent saw a washed up and fully dressed Corey tying his hair in a ponytail, his hair reached a little past his shoulders. She looked at his bed, it was done. The clothes on the floor were already picked up finally she looked at his back with a shake of his head.

"Morning mom." He said, turning around to face her after finishing with his hair. He walked up to her kissing her on the cheek before disappearing downstairs.

"Corey you better hurry up your going to be late!" She called after him

"I'm going, I'm going!" He said from downstairs, he made his way to the kitchen and took out a glass bottle of milk. He popped open the lid and begins to drink, the moment the bottle touched his lips his mother walked in.

"Uh, uh ah!" She takes the bottle from him

"Come on mom!" He laughed

"Where did you learn your manners?" She said, placing it on the counter

"Oh, I don't know how about on a farm, maybe." He joked, going for a glass, just then Johnathan walks in through the door.

"Morning sleeping beauty." He says, Martha passes him a cup

"Don't forget John that I have class tonight, so you two are on your own and DON'T you dare order any pizza." She looked at her son, he looks away innocent, "There is plenty of food in the fridge."

Her husband laughs lightly ruffling his son's hair a bit, he notices a permission slip that he holds in his hands that for the baseball team.

"What you got their son?"

Corey gets up from his chair, handing the slip over to his father, "It's a permission slip to try out for the baseball team this afternoon."

Martha turns around, alarmed at her son sudden news, his father scratches his head, looking at the piece of paper.

"Come on dad if you played football in high school at least let me try out for the baseball team." He silently prayed for the answer to be 'yes.'

"Corey we talked about this, right?" He gave a look that said 'I don't think so'

"Oh come on dad. It's not like I'll be running at full speed from base to base, and swinging not a problem I'll just use half strength." He pleaded, "Dad I'll be careful."

"Corey look…" He sat down on the kitchen stool, next to his wife, "I know you can, be careful but, what if there's an accident, say if… I don't… ok… think about this in the heat of the game, down by two runs, bases loaded and you're up to bat, the pitcher throws the ball and then 'whack' right back to the pitcher's mound and the wind is knocked out of him. Then what Corey? Straight to the hospital he goes."

The raven-haired boy gave his father a mediocre look, "Dad, that's not going to happen."

"Still, accidents still do." Johnathan looked at his son, "I'm sorry Corey but the answer is no."

Disappointed, he nodded his head in defeat, his father placed a hand on his shoulder, "Look Corey I know this is difficult but you have to hang in there."

"I'm trying dad." He straightens himself, "All I want to do is get through another year of high school without being a total loser."

The two older Kents watched in silence as their son went out the door with his backpack and light brown jacket. He walked with a disappointed face to his stop the only problem by the time he reached the front the bus had already left him behind.

"Great…" he said, "Just great…"

He watched the bus disappear from view, as he did an idea came to his mind, he smirked. With a sudden burst of speed, he blurred through a cornfield, past his bus that was picking up more students and into another part of town to get to school.

* * *

After School 2:30 pm

A whistle was blown and Corey Kent was sitting on the bleachers, he just finished his trigonometry homework, unlike some of the other students, Corey is a straight A student, and the social outcast. He just watched as the baseball players practice their swings and catches, and fielding. He sighed, thinking about why his father will not let him go out for the team.

It was not as if he was going to be at full potential when playing, he will be holding back enough to play. Just then he felt a nudge on his back, he turned to see his old friend since childhood Ricky Paterson smiling at him with another childhood friend Cloey Quinn.

"Now where have you been hiding about? " He said, ruffling up his hair, "We've been looking all over the school for you."

"Nowhere else except class." Was the reply, he shut the book closed putting back in his backpack as well as his notebook, "And here…"

"Look Core if you're that obsessed with sports why just…you know try out for the team?" Cleo said shrugging her arms

Corey turned facing her fully, giving her the 'are you serious' look, "Cleo how long have you known me for?"

"Since Middle school…"

"And within those years, what did you and Ricardo learn about me?" he chimed sarcastically

"Ok, ok point taken." Ricky huffed in annoyance, he remembers that day very clearly when the shy kid Corey Kent would save both their lives. He was so isolated from the rest of the other children, take grade school for example. They used to make fun of him because he looked like a girl, especially because he had longer hair than the normal boy. His hair reached to his neck Ricky remembers that he had to tie his hair into a ponytail and he hasn't changed it, since it made him look more masculine.

* * *

Flashback 6 years ago 2:50 pm 10 minutes before dismissal

_It was like any other school day for Kansas Middle School, students were taking down notes and everything that the teacher had written on the chalkboard. _

"_Who were the first to settle in Kansas?" She wrote on the chalkboard, she looked back to see her students taking notes or paying attention to her, there was only one that didn't, so she called on him, "Corey, are you even listening to what I'm saying?"_

_He jumped in his seat when his name was called, he briefly looked at the teacher then turned his attention out the window. His teacher walked up to him._

"_I asked 'Who were the first to settle in Kansas?'" The raven-haired teacher asked again, he looked at the raven haired teacher, he saw it, her skeleton, her organs, he looked at someone else and the same thing occurred. _

_He started to panic, he breathed heavily, his teacher looked at him weirdly, "Are you alright Corey?"_

_A young boy with spiked up hair with blue jeans and blue long sleeve shirt commented, "Probably has a bad case of diarrhea!" _

_Chuckles were heard around the room, the teacher gave the boy who commented a stare, "Ricky that will be enough out of you!" _

_Corey heard it all, the tapping of a pencil, the ticking of a clock, he heard it, he heard it all, dogs barking, planes roaring over the skies, telephones going off, etc. The pitched noise, he couldn't take it anymore. _

_He jolted out of his desk running out the classroom with the teacher calling out his name, he ignored her as he left the classroom. He had to get away from all the noises, out in the hall, he saw everything, the classrooms, the students, he heard them all as well. He saw the janitors closet, he opened it and slammed it closed locking himself inside._

_Moments later he heard murmurs of his fellow classmate were as the teacher banged on the door to try to get him outside and explain what was going on. She tried again, "Corey I've called your mother!"_

_She banged again on the door, the banging was getting on his nerves, he glared at the doorknob as it jingled, it was beginning to glow red and hot. From the outside the teacher gasped in pain as she backed away from the door clutching her right hand. _

_Martha suddenly appeared running to the scene, "I'm here, I'm here!"_

"_Mrs. Kent please do something about your son."_

_She passed through the group of children while kneeling in front of the door,"Corey, sweetie its mom." _

_Tears were already falling from his face, he lifted his head to be met with whispers from his peers, they jeered at him, made fun of him, called him names. Discouraged now he lowered his gaze, placed his hands on his head. _

"_Corey, how can I help you if you won't let me in?" she said, on the other side of the door_

"_The worlds to big mom." He said in exhaustion_

"_Then make it small." She said calmly _

"_How?" _

_Martha swallowed, "Just… um… *think Martha*…focus on my voice and picture that there's an island. Can you see it?" _

_He closed his eyes and said, "I see it." _

"_Then swim towards it, honey…" A few moments went by and the doorknob was turned opened to reveal Corey. He rushed to his mother embracing her tightly, she picked him up and looked at his teacher._

"_I think I'll take him home now, Mrs. Sullivan." She said_

"_By all means Mrs. Kent, if you must." She said, the bell rung after that signaling that school was over. _

_Inside the pickup Corey was silent, he would not say a word, he hasn't looked at his mother yet. She sighed, looking at him, they haven't even left the parking lot yet, she turned to him, "Corey what happened today?"_

_He didn't say a word_

"_Corey Richard Kent!" _

"_I saw everything, heard everything mom." His voice was barely above a whisper_

"_What?" She put her hand in the back of his, "Corey, please let me try and understand what is going on." _

_He looked at her, "I saw everything mom. I saw waves, people, things I've never seen before! What's happening to me? Why is this happening to me!"_

_Martha was at a loss for words, how could she tell her son that he wasn't from this world, it would distraught him even more, if he found out. _

_Walking away from school two children talked amongst themselves about what happened this afternoon._

"_Can you believe that weirdo? Making a scene for no reason but to draw attention to himself."Said a blonde haired girl, she wore a light pink jacket and tight blue jeans, and on her back was a Hello kitty back pack. _

"_I know what's with him?" Ricky said, "I heard about love from a parent but he takes too far." _

"_Yeah…oh wait my shoe laces came undone."_

_In the middle of the street the young girl, bent down to tie her shoes, what they failed to realize was an oncoming truck heading her way fast. Ricky was on the sidewalk already and he turned to see Chole tying her shoelace, it took her a while she was still having trouble with the knots. It wasn't until the horn blew that Chole stood paralyzed in fear on the oncoming truck it was 10 feet away. She screamed, all eyes turned to see the blonde, many were yelling, telling her to move out of the way. _

"Cleo_!" Trying to be the hero Ricky tried to reach her to push her out of the way when he did he tripped at her feet._

_Time slowed, Martha Kent was with her hand to her mouth, seeing this, Corey eyes widen in shock. Everything around him stopped moving, the door flew open, and before anything was done, he blurred out the pickup to the location of the two peers. Corey saw everything in slow motion, the oncoming truck, Cleo reaching out to Ricky, he saw other racing to their location._

_Determined, he reached for them both, the truck passed by and gasped were. The teachers feared the worst, Martha and the teachers raced to the edge of the sidewalk, they did not see the bodies anywhere._

"_Look!" someone shouted, all eyes looked directly at the other side, no one could believe it even if they saw it. On the other side was Corey holding a crying Cleo and Ricky who was laying on his back, stunned to see that he was still alive._

_The two boys looked at one another, "Where did you come from?" _

Present Time

It was hard to believe it at first, when both the Paterson family and Quinn family came to the farm to discuss to what had happened. It was there that both Ricky and Cleo befriended the misunderstood Kent boy after the Kents told them the truth, of course they never said a word to Corey about where he actually came from.

Sure, Corey could be a stick in the mud when he wanted to, other times he just a relaxed, calm guy, once you get to know he could be really a fun and cool guy to hang around with, once you get by the shyness.

Silence hung in the air, then Ricky said, "Hey bookworm, 2:40pm let's get moving, buses are going to leave in 15 minutes." Ricky stated showing him his wristwatch.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go…" The three friends stood up and went back to the main entrance of the school.

* * *

Kent Farm

Corey was walking down to the barn when he was greeted by his mother, they shared a couple of words very briefly, he told that he was going to the barn or as his father would dub it later 'The Fotress'. He saw his father putting some wood into the wood chipper machine, he greeted him.

"Hey dad." Corey said

"Hey son, how was school?" he asked not paying attention to him

"Same old, Same old I still can't over the fact that you won't let me play baseball, with the others."

"Corey we talked about this." Johnathan said, "You know why I can't let you go for sports."

"Dad, it's not like I'm going to hurt anyone, I just want to pass sophomore year like everyone else."

"The answer is still no." The older Kent looked at his son, "Drop the subject Core."

"Whatever." He said, he was climbing up the steps to 'The Fotress' when his father's voice stopped.

"Corey I know your upset, but if it was under normal circumstance, I would let you."

That did it for Corey, he dropped his backpack and his jacket on the stairs as he said in anger, "Normal!"

He went to the wood chipper machine, turned it on, raising his right arm, he said to him, "How about this? Do you call this normal?"

He rammed his arm in the machine, it ripped his sleeve and the machine started to groan and wheeze from not being able to cut through the younger Kents arm.

"Corey!"

Johnathan raced to his son, grabbed him by the upper arm, pulling his arm out of the machine, he checked to make sure that it was still intact by some miracle it was still there. He sighed in relief as he looked at his son's arm.

"Does this look normal to you?" Corey looked at him in disappointment, "I would give anything to be normal."

He was about to answer when his wife came running towards them, "Johnathan!"

Both Kents turned to see Martha pale as a ghost and out of breath and shaking like rattlesnake's tail.

"Mom you ok?" Corey placed both hands on his mother's shoulder

"Sweetheart, you look like you have seen a ghost."

"The both of you get inside and look at the tv."

Both Johnathan and Corey looked at each other, but obliged. Once they were inside, they saw random pictures a man in a gray costume, and finally they saw him in a full scale as he held the Soviet Union flag.

"What in the world?"

Then the President of the United States spoke, "My fellow Americans. The Soviet authorities have released to the world pictures of a costume individual who is more effective than our Atomic Bomb…"

Corey was in disbelief, "Now that's not normal."

* * *

**LXD: And chapter 2 for you, next chapter the Americans discover their worst nightmare, that threaten their place as a Super powered Nation of the world. Comment, rate, subscribe…till the next chapter. **


	4. Discovery Part 1

Chapter 3: Discovery Part 1

Then the President of the United States spoke, "My fellow Americans. The Soviet authorities have released to the world pictures of a costume individual who is more effective than our Atomic Bomb…"

The Kents sat around the living room watching their colored TV as the President of United States spoke, "…An alien Superman dictated to Communist ideals, whose very existence threatens to alter our position as a World Super Power, forever."

Corey shirt started to glow blue revealing a diamond shaped item underneath his shirt, Martha and Johnathan snapped their attention to their adoptive's son glowing shirt, pulling out the item, the blue diamond shaped lit the room brightly dispelling any shadow that was within the corners.

The young lad was so focused on the diamond shape that he didn't see the room change its atmosphere. The moment he looked around, he noticed that he was in a forest of some sort, dumbstruck, as can be, the Kryptonian noticed a small glow within the distant.

"This is freaking me out." He said out loud, he managed his way through the thick vegetation to the source the of light, "Hopefully the locals will be friendly, so I can figure out where the heck I am and figure out a way to get home."

* * *

Kent Living room

"Corey? Corey!" Martha shouted, looking at the empty space that her adoptive son once was, "My son…"

Johnathan quickly grabbed Martha as she sunk to the floor, stunned the both of them were stunned, "Where did he go Johnathan? Where did my baby boy go!"

"Martha calm down! I'm sure he fine."

That did not help the older woman she was at the brink of tears seeing that her son had vanished into thin air, her heart was pounding hard within her rib cage.

"We have to call the police!" She tried to get away from her husband's grip, however he held her down tightly.

"Martha calm down!" He said ruffly, "What are we going to tell the police? 'Hello officer we lost our alien son in a flashing blue light while watching TV and he is nowhere to be found, can please help us find him?'"

"I just want my son back." She sobbed

"I do too, Martha I do too." Johnathan held his wife as he rubbed her back, "Let us pray that he is doing alright."

* * *

Daily Planet Metropolis

"Great Ceasar's ghost!" Cried the editor in chief Perry White, the recent news of the super powered man called Superman was on every channel station, "Superman spotted in Denver, sighted in Nebraska, and was even spotted in Quebec, Canada! What the hell is going on here Lois? Is like the whole damn country is seeing red capes under their beds!"

He said throwing his arms up in frustration, he leaned back in his chair, putting his hands on his face in frustration. Next to him, Lois Lane, a fine woman with black hair and light blue eyes, wearing a purple buttoned shirt with a matching skirt, she sat on top of the desk of her boss.

She sighed as she said, "Three more super powers confirmed by the Pentagon Chief; strength, speed, and flight! Oh, and let's not forget super breath after I gave the receptions 20 bucks."

"What!" Mr. White stood up quickly enough to knock down his chair to the ground, "Super breath! What the heck is super breath? Is everyone in this country gone nuts?!"

A military police was being interviewed by news reporters and he began to speak, catching the attention of both reporters in the office, "That's correct sir! I was coming off duty and suddenly a human figured zip past me and then I heard laughing… laughter in the clouds! Can you believe it?"

Lois and Perry looked at each other then back at the TV, as the officer said, "Rumor has it that his boss back in Moscow wants to do a full blown invasion of the world with their new super weapon in a matter of weeks. All we can do now is wait and pray for a miracle, that something equal to this 'Superman' can change the shift in this war."

On every television channel was the same thing happening across the country, with the same message being repeated with a Russian man speaking, "Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane, it's SUPERMAN! Strange visitor from another world, who can change the course of mighty rivers! Bend steel with his bare hands, and who as the champion of common worker fights a never ending battle for Stalin, Socialism and the international expansion of the Warsaw Pact! Superman! Pride of the Soviet State! Symbol of our military might! "

"Give me a break who writes this stuff!" Perry said, rubbing his temples

The announcer continued with his speech, "Let our enemies beware, there is only one superpower, NOW!"

* * *

Washington, D.C.

The President looked at the television from the White House as he hung his head down looking at the ground with two fingers his index and thumb pinching the bridge of his nose said to the secretary of defense and the General of the United States Army, "The FEDS, CIA, FIB an the Military are all but obsolete. Get me on the line Lex Luthor from LEX CORP. I want to speak to the man about this."

He fully turned to the general and Secretary of Defense, "Gentlemen, this Cold War has turned to a whole new different animal!"

* * *

Unknown location

Corey groaned as he his head spun, 'What in the world hit me?'

He heard whispers and murmurs around him, then he felt something wet hit his face and with a jolt he looked up dazed. With his vision blurry at first all that he saw was blurry figures, blinking twice his vision cleared to reveal 12 women standing right in front of him giving him murderous looks, well not everyone was giving death glares.

He looked down to see that he was tied to a chair, 'Really? Really, ropes? I got to lay off the Western Movies…'

He recognized five of the women who were standing in front of him, two of them were redheads, two were raven haired and the last one was a blonde. He noticed that only one particular redhead woman wore a different attire from the rest of the women present. She wore a black tank top with golden bands on her upper biceps, with brown wrapping on her wrist. She was tall Corey noticed and wore loose brown trousers with bindings at her ankle and sandals.

Corey noticed that each woman wore a different color tunic, in the same manner, but different colors, "Wha-"

He was smacked across the face hard by the redhead standing in front of him, the only thing was it hurt her more than it did him.

"Great Gaea! What is you are face made of ? Iron?!" She clutched her left hand, rubbing it, she threw him a death glare. The women were surprised, no one has ever seen Artemis in pain, even though she tried to hide it.

"Try it again and I can guarantee that you're going to break your hand." He mocked, Artemis was about to strike him again, however she was stopped by a blonde girl with blue eyes.

"Kara, let me go." She growled, looking at the girl over her shoulder

The blonde girl named Kara came up to him examining him with great interest. She circled him as vulture would to a dead carcass, Corey noticed that she wore a white Greek tunic from what he could tell. He looked left and he looked right, rolling his eyes, then looked at her, "Is there something on my face?"

She had a neutral face, "You look vaguely familiar."

Artemis scoffed, "Pfft…Kara, please… there hasn't been no man on this island until this day for you to say that he looks familiar."

"I'm being serious Artemis!" She stated, "I can't explain it, but I feel a connection with him."

"A connection? HA!" Artemis came up to the tied Kent giving him a dirty look, she placed her hands on her hips, "He hasn't been on the island for a full day and you go on saying that you feel you have a connection with him."

Corey looked at a familiar blue necklace at the blonde's neck, then looked down at his own neck, "My necklace!"

"What kind of man wears women jewlery?" Asked the shorter raven haired girl, Corey realizes not his own strength easily broke his bonds as he stood up. Artemis pounced on him tackling him to the ground not having a chance to explain the other Amazon readied themselves in case of an attack, they didn't except him not to struggle.

Artemis pinned him down with his hands above his head gave the young lad a death glare ready to murder him at any given moment, she calmed down a few seconds later noticing that he wasn't fighting her puzzling the Egyptian Amazon.

"Why aren't you fighting man?" She growled

"Because I don't believe in hitting a woman, that's why." He snapped

"Are you saying women are weaker? Is that what you are saying that men are superior to us females!"

Corey knew that was a trap question, he knew that Cleo would always pull out that one card that made him feel stupid around her, well he wasn't going to have it here, "Not all… I don't think that, I say women probably have more excuse my French but they have more 'balls of steel' than an actual man has. Then again, that's just me, I don't know what your philosophy is."

The women behind Artemis including herself were left with their mouth open, never in their lifetime have they heard a confession like that before, this was a very strange young man. Seconds later a new voice was heard, "That's enough Artemis."

She got off him still giving him the stink eye, he dusted himself off, as he looked at yet two more women appeared one a darker skin color than the other was dressed like something that came out of the 300 moive and the other one was dressed in royal purple robes holding a rope, "Great… more ropes… where do you girls come from anyway?"

"Welcome to the Themiscyra." The crown head woman said, "We are the Amazons, we live simple lives and we wish to keep it that way. I am their Queen Hippolyta and this is our General _Philippus_."

The both of them walked up to him, eyeing him from head to toe, "We wish to ask you a few question."

That wasn't a question, "Fire away your highness, I really want answers as a fair trade."

A thought hit him"Themiscyra?" He asked, "Where is that located on the map? I never heard of such of place."

"You're standing on it for one." Philippus said, as Hippolyta tossed the lasso around his shoulder "And it's not any map."

"Really, ropes? What's the deal? I mean, come on people, where's the trust? I mean really..." Suddenly he felt something come over him

"Identify yourself."

"Corey Richard Kent, son of Martha and Johnathan Kent born and raised in Kansas of the United States of America and a student of Smallville High School, already in my Sophomore year." He snapped back to his original self, "What the heck was that!?"

"This lasso is designed to bypass the untrustworthy nature of man." She said, her eyes went hard and firm, "You cannot resist's it's power."

"Wait, what?"

Kara was the one who spoke up, "Basically, it forces the person wrapped around its golden loop to tell the truth, whether the person wants to or not."

The color of Corey face fell and he turned ghostly white, "You serious!"

"Quite serious, boy." She smirked

"What interest does this United States of America have with us?"

Again that feeling of being possessed washed over him, "Nothing really, I'm just a student who trying to go high school, get by with having a normal life, I just got back from school a few hours ago, had a disagreement with my father about some things, went inside because my mother had said that there was something important on TV and in all in honest I just want to go home."

He shook his head, "Argh could you cut that out, I don't have to put up with this crap!"

The Amazon looked at each other in puzzlement, Kara looked at her sisters/rivals, then the younger Amazon asked the older one in a whisper, _"What does crap mean Diana?"_

"_I have no idea Donna." _

"_I have a feeling we are about to find out." _Said Kara

"We are unfamiliar with this idiom, what does crap mean?" asked the Queen

Corey face palmed himself, 'Smooth Kent, real smooth…"

He shook his head as his hand slid down his face to reveal his eyes, then he said, "F-f-forget it, forget I even said the word."

"You will tell us!" She said tugging the lasso

"Jeesh, it's another word for excrement." He snapped, "There, are you happy now your majesty!"

Murmurs and whispers were heard amongst the Amazons, Hippolyta was a bit taken aback, then regained composure as she turned her, yet her eyes never left the boy standing in front. She then said, "See, my children, is it not what I have always said to you, hear the true nature of man."

She turned her attention to him, eager to find something else, "What other depraved thoughts that you must be thinking?"

"You have very beautiful daughters." He said with a shrug, "And I just want to get the hell out of here."

Artemis was the one who spoke up, "Shall I kill him now my Queen?"

Corey twitched at the words, Hippolyta looked at him with narrowed eyes, Corey left eye twitched as she looked at him. The Kent's brain was working overtime thinking of a way to escape, he felt the lasso loosen around him and it was taken off.

Now, as the lasso came off it tingled his nose, it was irritating, stuffy, it had that tickling feeling in the sinus, he felt himself inhaling, once, twice, three times. Kara looked at him strangely walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder asked, "What in Hera's name are you doing?"

He could no longer sustain it, the moment the verdict was about to be given he let a powerful gust of wind from his mouth, "ACHOOOOO!"

With the vortex being powerful all the Amazon were thrown out the room into the hallway. Kara was left with her mouth open as she witnessed this event, both looked at each other, one word came to Corey mind, 'Run!'

* * *

**LXD: I guess I'll stop it there, chapter 3 for you in case more people want to read this story. Anyway Comment, rate, subscribe. Till the next chapter.**


End file.
